Forbidden Princess (A Diabolik Lovers Uta no Prince-Sama Crossover
by KRedCali86
Summary: AU What happens when Kurosaki Sayuri and Fujiwara Kaname enter Saotome Academy? Sayuri is currently still human while Kaname is a vampire. Sayuri is going through and extended Awakening period and Kaname is supposed to be watching over her until she fully awakens as a vampire. How will things work out with the Mukami and Sakamaki Brothers, Starish, & Quartet Night?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Diabolik Lovers or Uta no Prince-Sama characters. I do own my OC. This is my first ever crossover so please bear with me. Please enjoy the story. I haven't decided on pairings with you can leave your opinions on who should be paired with who in the story.**

* * *

_Her true identity hadn't been released yet but she was not hiding who she was either. She was in a period of awakening that was a bit longer than normal for vampires. Her vampire abilities and instincts had been put to sleep shortly after she was born. __**Kurosaki Sayuri**__ was the next heir to her family but she was also destined to be a princess and rule her family's small kingdom in the demon/vampire world. Yuri was given a special task to go to Saotome Academy along with __**Fujiwara Kaname **__they were to be partners and roommates until Yuri had fully awakened as a vampire. Both of them were 180 cm (5'10), Yuri has shoulder length brown hair with green eyes with a silver tint to them that becomes more distinct due to her emotions. Kaname on the other hand, had jet black hair that was barely above his shoulders and hazel eyes. These two were skilled at composing songs and writing lyrics. How will their journey at Saotome Academy turn out? Will the Sakamaki or Mukami brothers try to take Yuri away from the school?_

* * *

Forbidden Princess

A Diabolik Lovers/Uta no Prince-Sama Crossover

Cast

Main

Kurosaki Sayuri

Fujiwara Kaname

Diabolik Lovers

Komori Yui

Sakamaki

Shū

Reiji

Laito

Kanato

Ayato

Subaru

Mukami

Ruki

Kō

Yūma

Azusa

Other

Karlheinz

Megumi

Yamato

Uta no Prince-Sama

Starish

Ichinose Tokiya

Ittoki Otoya

Kurusu Syo

Shinomiya Natsuki/Satsuki

Jingūji Ren

Hijirikawa Masato

Cecil Aijima

Quartet Night

Kotobuki Reiji

Kurosaki Ranmaru

Camus (カミュ)

Mikaze Ai

**Chapter One: School**

Sayuri was going to attend Saotome Academy for a year as a change of pace. She was unaware of it truly took to be an idol. She only knew the basics of what an idol was supposed to do in general. She sat outside Shining Saotome's office alongside with a friend of hers Fujiwara Kaname. Megumi was taking care of all the preparations for both of them to attend the school without any problems. Both Megumi and Yamato would be overseeing their progress, Megumi exited Saotome's office with all of the information they needed. "You two will be roommates and Saotome is allowing it because he does not want to disrupt the order that was already arranged prior to the entrance ceremony. He is allowing you two to be roommates due to the possibility of Yuri's awakening nearing. Kaname you are the most responsible and reliable person to be roomed with her. You are also in the same class together as well A Class with advisor Tsukimiya Ringo." Megumi said as she walked them to class. They arrived at the classroom as Tsukimiya Ringo walked up.

"You two must be our transfer/new students." He said looking at both of them. "You must be Megumi they will be fine do not worry." He added looking at Megumi.

"I already know that but so you know my brother Yamato will be keeping an eye on them over their time here. I will come by time to time to check on Sayuri." Megumi said.

"Yamato, the famous composer that no one ever sees is your brother." He said shocked.

"There is a reason for that my younger brother is a bit different. He may be a talented composer but he also his own reasons he cannot be around people for any length of time." Megumi explained. Kaname new that his cousin was different and people would never understand why he was the way he was.

"Wait, these two are heirs to their families if I am not mistaken. Sayuri is the next head of her family and Kaname has already taken over his family's estate." Tsukimiya said before realizing the time. He escorted Yuri and Kaname into the classroom where he introduced them to the class. Megumi left the school leaving a familiar there to keep an eye on both Yuri and Kaname.

Three hours later

Yuri was sitting at her desk writing lyrics and Kaname was tapping his pencil on the desk. Kaname took down the notes he saw as he was tapping his pencil on his desk. Natsuki walked over to them along with Masato, Nanami, and Otoya. "Kana, what have you got for the melody for the song so far?" Yuri asked. She looked down at the music score that was nearly full. "Yama, taught you well Kana but how about the tempo of the song?" She went on.

"We can work on that later Yuri we have some guests." Kaname stated as he put the music scores into his notebook. "Who might you be?" Kaname asked the group that had walked into their space. He looked and noticed Masato. "You must be Hijirikawa Masato the heir to the Hijirikawa Corporation." Kaname said. That shocked everyone that he knew about Masato.

"Yes my name is Hijirikawa Masato but how did you know that?" Masato asked.

"We both know about the heirs to companies and families because we are heirs to our families as well. He has already inherited his family's estate the Fujiwara manor and slowly moving forward to find a mate to continue his family being an only child and eldest child from both his father and uncle who adopted a set of twins. I am also the next head of my family though I have an older brother Shun. He is not allowed to inherit the family though most families will give it to the eldest son but our family has always been ruled or controlled by a woman. We have no ties to Kurosaki Ranmaru's family either. He is the heir to his family as well." Yuri said.

"Who was the woman with you guys before Tsukimiya-Sensei brought into class?" Otoya asked. They were confused about who she was.

"Her name is Megumi and she is my cousin through marriage since my Uncle Izumi adopted her and her twin brother Yamato as infants. He married their mother before they were born." Kaname explained.

"Yamato why does that name sound so familiar to me?" Natsuki said.

"The name should sound familiar. He is a famous composer who works with idols and orchestras as well. He has worked under the name Fujiwara Yamato over the years though he lives under his birth uncle's last name Sakamaki." Kaname said.

"Sakamaki?" Nanami said.

"Yes they are Sakamaki Tōgō's niece and nephew." Yuri said. Both her and Kaname would never reveal Tōgō's true identity to anyone at the school.

**Meanwhile at the Sakamaki Mansion**

Shū was sleeping through all the madness that was going on at the mansion. Yui had made Takoyaki for Ayato, Macaroons for Laito, and pudding and a cake for Kanato. Reiji was in his room looking over some things. He came across an article in a newspaper about two people who were enrolling in Saotome Academy. He looked at the pictures and noticed that they were Yuri and Kaname. He laughed and read the whole article then shook his head knowing Megumi was behind this. Sayuri was an important asset to obtain. She was the heir and princess of the Kurosaki family. He heard knocking on the front door and went to see whom it was. "What brings you here?" He asked Ruki.

"I know you read the article in the paper. The princess has been enrolled in that school for idols. I stopped Kō from investigating it on his own. Why would she attend that school?" Ruki asked.

"She has never been known as either a human or vampire. She has a vampire body though she looks like a human. She has been in an extended awakening period as well. Her grandmother Minami does not want her to drink blood before she fully awakens as a vampire." Reiji explained. He talked to Ruki for a while as Yūma went to bother Shū who was asleep on the couch. Azusa just followed silently behind Yūma while Kō was not far behind them. He knew about Sayuri and Kaname's abilities as a composer and lyrist. He knew they had been paired together without an assessment of their skills. Kō just smirked at what he heard that school was not ready for those two. He took a seat on one of the chairs in the living room. Yūma went to his bothering of Shū while Azusa stood next to Yūma. Shū opened one eye and saw Yūma standing over him.

"What do you want?" Shū asked sitting up about the leave the room as the rest of his brothers entered the room with Yui behind them. He overheard the conversation Reiji and Ruki were having. He walked away from the living room and headed to his room with Yūma close behind him.

**Back at Saotome Academy – Cafeteria**

Yuri and Kaname were closed watched by everyone in the room. They did not mind it though. They waited in line and got their food. Once they got their food, they found an empty table and sat down. They started their conversation again about the song. Kaname had already started on a second song. Yuri had already written five different sets of lyrics. After they finished eating, they went back to their room. They sensed that they were being followed and watched still. They turned around to see a whole group of people behind them. They recognized all of the faces of Quartet Night and the Advisor for S Class Hyūga Ryūya. "Why are you both heading in the same direction?" Ryūya asked them with everyone staring at them.

"We are roommates." Kaname said as they entered their room. Kaname placed a seal on the room. "They are really bothersome. What should we do about them?" Kaname asked Yuri.

"We should try to be friends with them so they do not try to investigate us anymore than they have to." Yuri suggested. Kaname knew that was probably best. "Let's shower then change and go meet with everyone." Yuri continued as Kaname released the seal on the room.

"I agree," Kaname said as they heard a knock on the door. "I guess we should just talk to everyone now then change for the night." Kaname suggested keeping his shirt on. He missed being hit or injured all the time or majority but that was something he had to give up while attending school. Kaname opened the door and Sayuri stood next time prepared for whatever came next.


End file.
